


Unfaithful

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, angsty fluff, flangst, no cheating despite the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: Dean thinks you are cheating on him, so he decides to follow you.





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> I had to throw in a shameless plug for my favorite book series, The Dresden Files. I could't resist since the story takes place in a cemetery.

“I’m going out! Be back late!” you shouted as you gathered your things around the bunker. 

“Where you going?” Dean asks.  He catches your arm as you scurry past him and forces you to look up into his eyes.  You would never get used to how breathtaking that man was. His eyes were the perfect shade of green and the stubble on his jaw only made his jawline more prominent.

 “I’m just meeting some friends.” You give him a quick kiss on the lips before slipping his grip and bolting out the door. 

This pattern continued for a couple of months.  Two or three times a week, you would go meet your friends and not come home until early in the morning.  Dean was starting to get suspicious, especially after you refused to answer any of his questions. 

“I think she is cheating on me, man.” Dean told Sam one evening after you had left.  They were sitting in the bunker’s man cave having some beers after you left the last time.  “I mean she never tells me where she is going and it’s driving me crazy.” 

“Y/N would never cheat on you dude.” Sam responded.  “She loves you way too much. If you are that worried about it, why don’t you follow her and find out for sure?” 

“I feel like I am invading her privacy.  I don’t want her to think I don’t trust her.”  Dean just stared at the TV and sulked silently for the rest of the evening. 

You knew something was wrong with Dean.  You knew that not telling him about where you were going and what you were doing was taking its toll.  You just couldn’t tell him though. He thought you were cheating, but in fact you thought it was worse.  You had no idea how he would react if he found out where you were going and you just couldn’t risk it. You were about to find out, however because the next time you left, Dean followed you.  You took your normal route through the woods behind the bunker to an old abandoned cemetery that, as far as you knew, no one knew about. You loved this place. Everything was so beautiful. It was a little creepy, but the headstones were so old, the names had been worn off long ago.  You had no idea who was buried here, or how long they had been forgotten. You saw your friends up ahead in an old above ground crypt. “Hey guys.” You said as you approached, “Let’s do this.” 

Dean followed you silently through the woods anxious about where you were headed.  He had never been out this far behind the bunker, and he had no idea what you were involved in.  He had brought several guns, a silver knife, and some holy water just in case. He needed to know.  If it was another man, he was ready to fight for you. You were his, damnit, and he wasn’t letting you go that easily.  If you were in trouble he was ready for anything. He stopped as he came up on the cemetery. How had he not known this was here?  Why were you spending time in a cemetery? He began to make out voices as he crept through the grave markers. 

“No, Carter, you can’t use your talent on this turn!” 

“Yes I can! I used my skill last time!” 

“Ugh! Will you just roll already?” 

Dean walked into the crypt “Y/N? What are you doing?” 

You jumped out of your skin at the sound of his voice. “Dean! What are you doing here? You followed me?” 

“Well,” Dean looked down at the ground “You wouldn’t tell me where you were going and I thought you were cheating on me.” 

You grinned and ran over to give him a hug. “You really thought I would cheat on you?” You said  as you planted a kiss on his lips. “I would never. Dean, these are my friends, Carter and Jackson,”  Your friends look around awkwardly as they are introduced. 

“Hey” They mumble. 

“We are playing a cooperative card game based on The Dresden Files series of books.” You explain. “Harry Dresden is the only professional wizard in Chicago.  He and his friends fight supernatural creatures and solve cases of supernatural incidents.” 

“I know, I have read the books.”  Dean states and you look at him in shock. 

“What? I thought you hated ‘nerd stuff’” 

“I do read you know and Harry Dresden is a badass, not a nerd.  Plus, you mean to tell me that when you need a break from your job of killing supernatural creatures, you come out here and pretend to be someone else, killing supernatural creatures? That’s insane. Why didn’t you just tell me?  I have been going out of my mind for months!” 

“I know, I’m sorry.”  You look down at the ground fighting back tears.  “I just didn’t know how you would react to me being so involved in playing.  I should have known you wouldn’t care, I mean Sam is the biggest dork I know.” 

“Apology accepted.  Don’t ever keep things from me again, I can’t handle the thought of anything coming between us.”  Dean leans in and kisses you firmly, accompanied by groans from Carter and Jackson. “Now, deal me in.”  He says as he pulls you toward the gaming area.


End file.
